


gold forever

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: it’s always the gold speckle in kihyun’s eyes that has changkyun mesmerized, ever since the day they met.





	gold forever

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god okay so!!!
> 
> my friend had me read this angst oneshot from tumblr and when i finished it, i was so angry at what happened. i was livid to the point that i wrote something sweet and fluffy to ease my feelings.....
> 
> here's to my very first changki fic, a ship i have loved for quite a while and appeared again at the right moment for me to write this about them (lol their kdrama scene reenactment from the mnet meet and greet)

it’s always the gold speckle in kihyun’s eyes that has changkyun mesmerized, ever since the day they met.

the way it twinkles in the pools of chocolate brown of the older’s eyes, framed enticingly by his long, naturally curled eyelashes.

changkyun lifts his fingers to tread lightly through the other’s fringe, a soothing gesture as the older sleeps peacefully against the cottony pillows of their bed, newly christened last night with pleas and moans that echoed in the recently furnished bedroom. he recalls doing the same gesture to kihyun when they first laid eyes at each other.

 

* * *

 

the first meeting was clumsy, unexpected, not at all adorable or grand. but changkyun wouldn’t want it any other way.

it happened in the most unromantic place on earth: a laundry store.

changkyun just finished riffling and organizing his whites and colors in one horribly yellow plastic basket. he sees himself as a considerate (or stubborn, as anyone could’ve seen) man who didn’t want to use more than one basket for his laundry and now his good deed left him with a grueling task of walking with a mountain in his arms.

until the mountain decides to be a volcano, clothes erupting and flying through the air as changkyun was sent crashing on his butt on the tiled floor.

with a quiet groan, changkyun rubs his sore back side and tries to figure out the source of the collision. he initially sees a cloud of white smoke that smells like cheap citrus but the sight of a small boy who lays flat on the ground got changkyun crawling frantically towards him.

changkyun’s first instinct is to reach out and part the stranger’s detergent-covered locks of hair from his face. he is a little scared that he accidentally made someone blind (like the song goes, he’s young, dumb, and broke; he can’t afford to pay for someone’s medical bills with a college student’s budget). and just when he was about to sprout out a million apologies, the stranger’s eyes opened.

changkyun’s breath hitches when he notices the faintest shimmer gold on the other’s misty, confused irises. it was astoundingly charming, and changkyun knew that it was more than the trick of the facility’s obnoxiously warm-colored lights. the gold looked as if it is ingrained in the other’s eyes, glimmering right at changkyun. he vaguely listens to the other’s complaints about making a mess, how he should pay for his laundry load to make it up to him, and the _are you even paying attention, you cretin?_

okay, he hears the last one as clear as day as he sees the gold suddenly flashes harshly at him, so he couldn’t help letting out his infamous, apologetic whimper that made him sound like an injured puppy.

the gold dims significantly back to its delicate nature; changkyun is easily forgiven.

they did end up doing their laundry together, helping each other while doing so (as much as strangers could help without invading one’s privacy). and going past the striking first impression of his eyes, changkyun gets to know a name, a sweet and feisty personality, and digits on the back of a receipt that is unmistakably a phone number.

changkyun pretty much fell (for the second time) for the laundry store cutie yoo kihyun.

 

he remembers seeing the glint again when he invites kihyun out for a movie and coffee a few weeks after.

changkyun is, yet again, in awe. watching kihyun approach in a long-sleeved, maroon top tucked in his black pants, and black converse, changkyun bites his lip uncertainly and glances down at his pink oversized sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers. but when he looks back up, kihyun’s gold speckle glows the moment he sees the younger waiting for him by the movie entrance.

changkyun is not going to lie and say that he is watching the film with the utmost attention. instead, he watches kihyun in the dark (in the most non-creepy, stalker way), the familiar glow in his eyes that mixes with the colors and lights from the screen but still captivates him much like the day back in the laundry store.

the younger snaps out of his daze when he feels a hand grabbing his, resting it atop the armrest.

“you did not pay to watch me, changkyun.”

kihyun’s eyes never leave the movie but changkyun can see a mischievous smirk on the other’s lips, matching with the playfulness that dances around the gold in his eyes.

changkyun listens to the older (because he’s respectful like that) and experimentally squeezes the other’s hand. and he’s pretty sure that kihyun chuckles under his breath after he subconsciously releases a sigh of relief when kihyun didn’t pull away.

they walk out of the cinema with their hands still intertwined together and they enter changkyun’s favorite café with their hands swinging between them. the barista greets them chirpily despite the late-ish hour of the night and changkyun leads kihyun to the counter immediately, ordering his favorite drink and dessert. kihyun places his order as well and insists that he pays for it since the younger was able to cover for the movie. and who is changkyun to contend with that logic, especially when kihyun’s eyes, with little stars multiplying in his pupils from the café lights, look at him like _that_?

their first date goes swimmingly; changkyun offers to walk kihyun back to his house, but kihyun refuses, and alternatively convinces changkyun that it should be the other way around because he’s the older one of the two (changkyun is coated with such protection that he didn’t have the heart to argue back). with kihyun already tugging him forward, hands in each other’s grasp once more, changkyun follows him with every step as he answers the older’s questions about directions to his dorm.

when they get to changkyun’s dorm, the younger spots the alluring glint in kihyun’s eyes again, and it gives him a boost of confidence to pull the other closer and land an innocent peck on the corner of kihyun’s lips.

kihyun rolls his eyes jokingly, taking half a step back from changkyun. “is it me or do you just have bad aim?”

“i got distracted.” changkyun replies, a cheeky tone behind his words.

the gold flickers in kihyun’s eyes, and changkyun can guess that it’s because kihyun got affected by what he said. that makes changkyun smile a little wider, until his lips were busy doing something else when kihyun pulls him the collar, aiming perfectly for changkyun’s lips with his own.

 

a year into dating and changkyun is still not over his favorite sparkle in kihyun’s light brown eyes. in fact, the gold never really dimmed or faded, it even looked like it was shining brighter than ever.

(changkyun pats himself in the back, he _knows_ it’s because of him, what else could be the reason?)

one autumn night, the two were cuddling on a white, wooden bench by the patio of kihyun’s home, a thick blanket around their shoulders. kihyun is curled up into changkyun, head leaning on the younger’s shoulder and legs over the younger’s lap. changkyun makes sure to provide kihyun with another layer of warmth, arms around the other and occasionally hugging him closer when a breeze passes by them.

“changkyun?” kihyun mumbles, one arm wrapping changkyun’s torso.

“hmm? what is it?”

“move in with me.”

changkyun is accustomed to kihyun’s bluntness, but it didn’t stop him from widening his eyes from shock. the request entails a lot, and while changkyun is aware that they’ve been dating for a long time (a year is considered long in changkyun’s point of view, compared to college flings and one night stands he has heard from his other friends), moving in with your boyfriend is such a huge step for any relationship.

“hyung…”

kihyun lifts his head to meet changkyun’s nervous eyes. “i’m sorry, was that too forward?”

changkyun shakes his head frantically. “n-no! well, okay it was, but i’m used to it.”

“i should start learning how to filter my thoughts before making them into words.”

missing the lightness in kihyun’s voice, changkyun rests his hand on the older’s neck, thumb caressing his jawline gently. “it’s just that, what made you think of that?”

“honestly, i’ve been thinking about it for a while now,” kihyun holds on to changkyun’s wrist near his face, “i already take care of you when you’re here almost every weekend, and even on the rare days when i’m able to get off work early to hang out with you when you’re alone in your dorm room. why not make it easier and just… stay here with me?”

changkyun blinks in surprise before smiling softly at his boyfriend, pressing a kiss on the kihyun’s nose. “i think it sounds wonderful.”

the gold in kihyun’s eyes twinkles along with the reflection of the stars from tonight’s sky. “is that a yes?”

changkyun laughs, bumping his forehead tenderly against kihyun’s. “it’s a maybe. i mean, i am still in college. maybe try asking again when i graduate in a year.”

“well, at least i know what to give you as a graduation present.”

“but it’s not a surprise anymore? hyung, you know i love surprises!”

“i think me asking you to move in is enough of a surprise for a while.”

changkyun pouts, playing his _i’m young and adorable, you can’t resist me_ card that just makes kihyun laugh. it rings through the night, almost like a sweet song in changkyun’s ears, and the younger just fondly watches kihyun in his joyful state.

when the laughter dies down and only a delightful smile is found on kihyun’s lips, changkyun feels an overwhelming wave of affection wash over his entire body. changkyun feels his own mouth curve into a smile that matches the other’s, and something bursts in his chest that he could barely contain it—

“i love you.” changkyun slips, ignoring the brief panic in his chest because _he truly means it._

kihyun focuses his eyes on changkyun’s, and the younger takes the ever-present smile on the older’s lips as a good sign. and the gold in kihyun’s eyes comes to life, even more so than changkyun could ever imagine.

“i love you, too.” kihyun murmurs, lips descending onto changkyun’s awaiting ones.

 

by his graduation day, changkyun is greeted with two gold things shining before him.

one is, _of course_ , kihyun’s eyes looking at him all proud and ecstatic with his boyfriend’s achievement.

and the other rests in a small, periwinkle box: a duplicate key to kihyun’s house—to their home.

 

* * *

 

“kyunnie.” kihyun’s voice is laced with drowsiness, enough for it to bring changkyun back to the present and internally coo at it.

“yes, ki hyung?”

he receives a childish whine as an answer before he gets an armful of kihyun, the older boy sleepily nestling his face on changkyun’s bare chest.

changkyun leaves a number of soft pecks on kihyun’s forehead while letting his fingers gently massage the other’s toned sides, the gesture has the older sighing in changkyun’s hold.

they stay like that for minutes or hours, the sun and its warm beams pierces through the white curtains and glass windows, encompassing the two in a warmer embrace. changkyun watches the light for a while, and when it lands on kihyun right at the precise moment of him opening his eyes, changkyun is spellbound by all the gleams of gold.

“hey,” kihyun whispers, lifting a hand up to cradle his entire world that is changkyun’s beautiful, soft face in his hand. “i love you, changkyun.”

and changkyun feels the only thing that can match kihyun’s sparkling eyes; a touch of cold right under his cheekbone. it’s the simple, yet elegant gold band he had the honor of putting on kihyun’s slender finger many, golden hours ago.

“and i love you, hyung.”

changkyun pauses to cherish the moment, savoring the vision of kihyun under the ethereal glow of the morning: the disheveled tresses that drapes over his breathtaking visage, peachy, thin lips lifted in a tender grin, and eyes shining with that sparkle changkyun falls in love with every single time.

with a kiss that he knows will leave kihyun in a daze, changkyun holds each passing second close to his heart. but then he pulls the other flushed against him, holding kihyun closer.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this sickeningly sweet, diabetes inducing piece of fluff ouo
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @kihyukssi. thank you!


End file.
